Performance of a camera mounted on a smart device, such as a smart phone, approaches a common digital camera, and persons who attempt to leave behind memory by taking a photograph using a smart device that is easy to carry rather than a digital camera are increasing. Accordingly, consumer's needs to take a photograph and to immediately output the taken photograph without a separate conversion task are gradually increasing.
As if such consumer's needs are incorporated, there has been released a photo printer product by which a photograph in a smart phone can be printed anywhere and at any time.
Print paper adopting a zero ink method is applied to such a photo printer, and thus a maintenance cost is small because ink or a cartridge is not additionally required. In this case, the zero ink method refers to a method for representing a color image using heat only because a portion corresponding to a cartridge is included in paper.
There is a difference in the color represented on print paper now on the market because the paper has a different characteristic depending on paper (the dimension of fabricated paper) used. Accordingly, a smart sheet for correcting such a difference of color is used. That is, the smart sheet includes barcode data having information about color correction into which the characteristics of paper to be printed have been incorporated, and thus functions to correct a color variation between pieces of print paper using such barcode data.
However, since a difference between the characteristics of initially fabricated print paper and the characteristics of recently fabricated print paper is great, there is a problem in that a required color cannot be represent and thus a color variation problem between printers has emerged.
In order to supplement such a problem, there was proposed extension color correction data by extending a color correction factor of 53 bits, included in existing color correction data, to 144 bits by adding parameters to existing color correction data because it is determined that the color correction factor is not sufficient to correct a color.
Accordingly, in order to index color correction data in an existing smart sheet and apply extension color correction data to color correction, there was a need for a function for generating an extension color correction data region within a printer, storing the generated extension color correction data region, and reconfiguring environment configuration information based on color correction data using extension color correction data.
Such extension color correction data is newly generated whenever new print paper is produced. Users have to be updated on such information before the print paper is marketed.
In particular, the characteristics of the same print paper, for example, a temperature, an exposure time, etc. for implementing a color image may be different because the thickness of coating paints is different depending on the mixture of compounds of production dimensions in a process of fabricating print paper. Accordingly there is a difficulty in implementing an accurate color image if the same information about color correction included in a smart sheet is used.